locked chapter 2
by LOLwolf
Summary: the second chap. for locked... lol catherine finds her way in and gets drunk X
1. Chapter 1

**soooo here's the next chapter! this one is gonna be from greg's POV ^^;**

**enjoy :) and reveiw plllleaaaase!**

Greg was happy, so happy, he was locked in this building for 3 days with sara

yeeeeah

we walked down to the break room, coz thats really the only place with couches to sleep on.

"Were are we going to get blankets...?" i asked looking from sara to nick

"i'll go find some..." sara said tiredly

as she walked down the hall i turned to nick

"This is gonna be fun! like a sleepover!" i put my fist in the air

he just stared at me

"No, we are stuck in place with barley enough food, only coffe and tea and tap water to drink,"

"...some dead people below us, and the lightning struck down the phone pole, and my cell phone dosn't work..."

"We could still have fun..." i wined

"Shure" just then the lights flickerd out

"AAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" i screamed

"Haaaa... jk"

i couldn't see nick but im guessing he had his 'kill u' face on

"Gah!" nick wipped around

i could hear laughing "haha...i gotcha' nick"

"Oh, 'found some blankets!" she handed us two

"Where...?" i started

"Grissom's office," she smiled "Donno why, but im not gonna ask."

we found some flashlights and set up our' make shift beds

"Were' are you gonna sleep sara..?" i grinned

there were only a couch and a laz-y boy chair

she blushed "i donno..."

nick already was on the chair snoring.

"Why don't you sleep with me sidle...?" i asked

"idiot, i'll sleep on the floor"

"Okkkkaaaay..." i laid down on the sofa and fell asleep

**nick POV**

3:00

i looked at my wach

i tried to go back asleep but failed terribally.

so i went to take a little stroll

when i got up i mentaly laughed, there laing next to greg was sara,

i wonder if she sleep walked up there or what...

so i walked down to grissom's office.

it was pretty scary with the lights out, so i swiched it on..

duh'

the power line colapsed. no light today my freind.

i picked up a flash light and just took a little stroll around things.

i saw grissom's laptop and opened it up

the page flickerd on and i could'nt beleive my eyes, he had youtube up and it was a video of charlie the unicorn

waco

i walked a little further, but stopped when i heard a moan

i reached for my gun but rememberd that i wasn't wearing a belt.

crap.

so i shone the light up and once again, my eyes popped out of my head,

there lying on the floor was catherine. or so i think.

i poked the back of her head

"whoooozze there..." she said in a drunken voice

"catherine..? its nick..."

"Do you like waffles...?"

"What?"

"Do you like french toast?"

"Uhm, shure?" i said neeling down

" dooo you like pancakes...?"

"Shure"

"Do-doo-do-doooo" she said still laying on the floor

"Cant wait to get a mouthfulllll of waffffllles" she tried veary un desperately to get up

"Okay..." i said

"Come with me," i pulled her up

"JANGLE BULL JANGLE-" catherine sang

"Shhhh"

i woak up to find greg squished in next to me,

"Whaaaat?" i blushed

"hey sara you decided to sleep with me?" he grinned

"No! i must'v done it while i was uncontious!"

"Let's play a game"

"What?"

"A game of tickling" he smirked

"WHAT-" i got cut off when he leaned down and tickled my stomach

"Gah!" i struggled but he was on top of me and pinned me down

"AHUM im sorry to interupt but we have a guest..." said nick. we quickly sat up blushing

"catherine?" i walked over

"Iaaam as huppy as a tornadah in a trailer park..."

"Is she drunk?" i asked looking over her

"Uh, yeah?" he said sarcastiacally

"Donno how... but yeah"

nick set her down on the laz-y boy chair. catherine kept on pulling the lever to the foot rest up,and down and up and you get the idea...

**LOL catherine's point of veiw **

i lazy-ly laid on some fluffy thing...

...

...

...

...

...

i stared through the room...ah! the break room, grissom must be having a meeting!

...ohhhh...its nick "Hi nick" i smiled

"Im not nick" nick said

"Of corse you are!" i said matter-of-factly

"Im sara" said nick

"No. sara has boobs, you don't. she has long hair, you don' has-"

"Im sara"

"no"

"yes"

"NO"

"YES"

i saw barney walking torwards me...

closer...

closer...

closer...

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGG!" i screamed, not able to handle the suspense

"What?" the big purple dinosaur said

"GAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"What? is there something in my hair?"

"heeeeehooooo heeeeehoooo" i hyper venilated barney wasn't real? is he? really? aaaaaaaahhhhahahahah waaaaaahhhh no it can't be. im halusinating...

but he's talking to me!

i slaped my self

once

twice

three times

then barney grabbed my hand before the forth

i saw greg holding my arm back

"Wher'd he go...?" i asked confused

"Who?" greg asked

"Barney? didn't you see him?" i asked more confused

they looked at each other

"Your drunk" they all said

"Remember? you thought i was nick"

everything went black for a few then i opend my eyes

"How'd i get here...?" i got up

they all looked at one another trying to stiffle laughs

"Seriously! i was in grissoms office- oh i need to find him-"

"Not gonna find him" greg hollered from down the hall

"Why?" i asked is he on a date?

"Were' the only ones here, and were locked in" nick stated grumpely

what was that?

**REVEIWWWWW next chap com'n up!**

**soooooooooo sorry if it has typos! i only reveiwed this once! and sooooo sorry if it sucks! T.T **


	2. Chapter 2

**soooo here's the next chapter! this one is gonna be from greg's POV ^^;**

**enjoy :) and reveiw plllleaaaase!**

Greg was happy, so happy, he was locked in this building for 3 days with sara

yeeeeah

we walked down to the break room, coz thats really the only place with couches to sleep on.

"Were are we going to get blankets...?" i asked looking from sara to nick

"i'll go find some..." sara said tiredly

as she walked down the hall i turned to nick

"This is gonna be fun! like a sleepover!" i put my fist in the air

he just stared at me

"No, we are stuck in place with barley enough food, only coffe and tea and tap water to drink,"

"...some dead people below us, and the lightning struck down the phone pole, and my cell phone dosn't work..."

"We could still have fun..." i wined

"Shure" just then the lights flickerd out

"AAAAAGHHHHHHHH!" i screamed

"Haaaa... jk"

i couldn't see nick but im guessing he had his 'kill u' face on

"Gah!" nick wipped around

i could hear laughing "haha...i gotcha' nick"

"Oh, 'found some blankets!" she handed us two

"Where...?" i started

"Grissom's office," she smiled "Donno why, but im not gonna ask."

we found some flashlights and set up our' make shift beds

"Were' are you gonna sleep sara..?" i grinned

there were only a couch and a laz-y boy chair

she blushed "i donno..."

nick already was on the chair snoring.

"Why don't you sleep with me sidle...?" i asked

"idiot, i'll sleep on the floor"

"Okkkkaaaay..." i laid down on the sofa and fell asleep

**nick POV**

3:00

i looked at my wach

i tried to go back asleep but failed terribally.

so i went to take a little stroll

when i got up i mentaly laughed, there laing next to greg was sara,

i wonder if she sleep walked up there or what...

so i walked down to grissom's office.

it was pretty scary with the lights out, so i swiched it on..

duh'

the power line colapsed. no light today my freind.

i picked up a flash light and just took a little stroll around things.

i saw grissom's laptop and opened it up

the page flickerd on and i could'nt beleive my eyes, he had youtube up and it was a video of charlie the unicorn

waco

i walked a little further, but stopped when i heard a moan

i reached for my gun but rememberd that i wasn't wearing a belt.

crap.

so i shone the light up and once again, my eyes popped out of my head,

there lying on the floor was catherine. or so i think.

i poked the back of her head

"whoooozze there..." she said in a drunken voice

"catherine..? its nick..."

"Do you like waffles...?"

"What?"

"Do you like french toast?"

"Uhm, shure?" i said neeling down

" dooo you like pancakes...?"

"Shure"

"Do-doo-do-doooo" she said still laying on the floor

"Cant wait to get a mouthfulllll of waffffllles" she tried veary un desperately to get up

"Okay..." i said

"Come with me," i pulled her up

"JANGLE BULL JANGLE-" catherine sang

"Shhhh"

i woak up to find greg squished in next to me,

"Whaaaat?" i blushed

"hey sara you decided to sleep with me?" he grinned

"No! i must'v done it while i was uncontious!"

"Let's play a game"

"What?"

"A game of tickling" he smirked

"WHAT-" i got cut off when he leaned down and tickled my stomach

"Gah!" i struggled but he was on top of me and pinned me down

"AHUM im sorry to interupt but we have a guest..." said nick. we quickly sat up blushing

"catherine?" i walked over

"Iaaam as huppy as a tornadah in a trailer park..."

"Is she drunk?" i asked looking over her

"Uh, yeah?" he said sarcastiacally

"Donno how... but yeah"

nick set her down on the laz-y boy chair. catherine kept on pulling the lever to the foot rest up,and down and up and you get the idea...

**LOL catherine's point of veiw **

i lazy-ly laid on some fluffy thing...

...

...

...

...

...

i stared through the room...ah! the break room, grissom must be having a meeting!

...ohhhh...its nick "Hi nick" i smiled

"Im not nick" nick said

"Of corse you are!" i said matter-of-factly

"Im sara" said nick

"No. sara has boobs, you don't. she has long hair, you don' has-"

"Im sara"

"no"

"yes"

"NO"

"YES"

i saw barney walking torwards me...

closer...

closer...

closer...

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGG!" i screamed, not able to handle the suspense

"What?" the big purple dinosaur said

"GAAAAaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"What? is there something in my hair?"

"heeeeehooooo heeeeehoooo" i hyper venilated barney wasn't real? is he? really? aaaaaaaahhhhahahahah waaaaaahhhh no it can't be. im halusinating...

but he's talking to me!

i slaped my self

once

twice

three times

then barney grabbed my hand before the forth

i saw greg holding my arm back

"Wher'd he go...?" i asked confused

"Who?" greg asked

"Barney? didn't you see him?" i asked more confused

they looked at each other

"Your drunk" they all said

"Remember? you thought i was nick"

everything went black for a few then i opend my eyes

"How'd i get here...?" i got up

they all looked at one another trying to stiffle laughs

"Seriously! i was in grissoms office- oh i need to find him-"

"Not gonna find him" greg hollered from down the hall

"Why?" i asked is he on a date?

"Were' the only ones here, and were locked in" nick stated grumpely

what was that?

**REVEIWWWWW next chap com'n up!**

**soooooooooo sorry if it has typos! i only reveiwed this once! and sooooo sorry if it sucks! T.T **


End file.
